Core
Core 01 exp.png Core 02 exp.png Core 03 exp.png Core 04 exp.png Core 05 exp.png Core 06 exp.png Core 07-08 exp.png Core 09-10 exp.png Core 11-12 exp.png "The Core is the most important node. It stores information about your network and the complete download of a core database makes an attack successful. ''Upgrade your Core to unlock new node types."'' ---- Summary The Core is a Business Node which represents the main node of the network. It holds the main database of the network, which can be downloaded by hackers as part of a successful hack. It holds a small amount of money and B-coins similar to the Database and B-coin Mixer. It also contains a ReadMe which stores messages posted by the network owner (or administrator) and any player that has successfully downloaded the Core database. Upgrading the Core will increase the total number of Nodes that can be built in the network, as well as unlock and/or increase the maximum number of individual nodes. The maximum level a Core can be upgraded to is 12Trickster Arts Forums - Max Level . ReadMe File The ReadMe file is a repository for messages of the core. The administrator may access this file by selecting the Core, then tapping on the text document icon. The administrator can submit their own messages to the ReadMe File at any time. This file can be also accessed by a hacker after they successfully downloaded the database of the Core. The hacker may opt to submit their own message to the ReadMe file once and gain a backdoor entrance to your readme file. These messages will be shown to the owner of the network when they log on. The administrator can remove any messages sent by other players. This can be done selectively or for all the messages which removes the backdoor entrance for those hackers. Both administrators and hackers can use simplified CSS editing to customise their messages with emboldened, italicized, underlined, struck-through and coloured text.Trickster Arts Forums - Text Editing in ReadMe To implement these changes, place the desired text between the parameters as detailed below. If you are only using a single style change, you do not need to use the / command, and can simply format your text using the opening command. Example: Btext, Itext, Utext, Stext, colourtext. Statistics * (NOTE: Steath Detection is a permanent network buff. Disabling the core does not remove stealth detection - see here.) Increasing the Number of Available Nodes Upgrading the Core increases the amount of available nodes that can be built on a network. The total number of nodes that can be placed in the network will always be less than the total of nodes available. Business Nodes Security Nodes Hacking Nodes Increasing the Level of Available Nodes Upgrading the Core also increases the maximum level cap for every node. Business Nodes Security Nodes Hacking Nodes * Notes: While the Compiler is technically allowed to upgrade at earlier levels than displayed, the Capacity of B-coins that can be held at those levels is not sufficient to purchase the upgrade. "Max Level" displays the highest value of both "Core Level" and "Core Level required to purchase the appropriate B-coin Mixer(s)." Tips * Upgrading the Core is vital to expanding the Network and gives various bonuses for doing so. Upgrading your Core costs an increasing amount of $, and each upgrade will take longer to complete. Higher levels of the Core allows you to have more nodes in your network, giving you the ability to produce more resources, make larger attacks, and build better defenses. * Be wary on where you place your Core. The Kraken will head straight for it, causing massive damage and ignoring other nodes. before attacking every node attached to your Core. References Category:Business Node Category:Node